1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mowing machine, more particularly to a mowing machine that is capable of packing collected grass clippings into grass packs.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are currently various types of mowing machines. Taiwanese Patent Application No. 095123429 discloses a conventional mowing machine that includes a cutting blade unit and a hybrid power module, so that the cutting blade unit can be driven by either one of a piston engine and a battery of the hybrid power module as required. Taiwanese Patent No. 513277 discloses a conventional mowing machine having a detachable container for accommodating grass clippings. Taiwanese Patent No. I333831 discloses a conventional mowing machine having a mechanism for collecting grass clippings from a cutting unit via an air channel into a bag by suction, and for discharging air from the bag toward the cutting unit through the air channel, thereby suppressing noise generation and preventing leakage of dust.